marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Comics Avengers 3 Vol 1 1
| Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker1_1 = Andy Lanning | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Sana Amanat | StoryTitle1 = Blade Versus the Avengers (Part I) | Synopsis1 = Blade is in a hotel room with three women, telling them about his occupation as a vampire hunter. He is then met by a gang of vampires who came to offer a "truce" with Blade from their new leader named Anthony. However, Blade steadfastly reject their offer. The leader of the gang Darius retorts back that Anthony has been growing in power and uniting the rivaling vampire clans in the last few months, but Blade is unimpressed. He then kills Darius with a shotgun blast to the chest and proceeds to kill the vampires with his katanna. He is then taken briefly by surprise from the women who are also vampires, having been ordered by Anthony to make Blade weak for the fight. Fortunately, Blade still manages to fight back and kills them. Noticing one of the sole surviving vampires escaping, Blade chases him and finishes him off. His actions are secretly observed by a man in an Iron Man suit. Meanwhile, a boy named Ray Connor has suffered the same accident that Matthew Murdock had experienced and has received his powers. He is approached by Stick, the man who had trained Daredevil, in his room in St. Mary's Hospital. Stick tells Ray of his development from the accident in which he is gaining powers similar to Murdock. With permission from Ray's mother, Stick trains Ray to replace Matt Murdock as Daredevil. It is learned from Stick that Ray is being trained to fight in a coming battle against vampires led by Anthony. It is also learned that Anthony is planning to take over the world by infiltrating the superhero community. When Ray pressed Stick as to why he is chosen to replace his predecessor, Stick only replies that he "saw it in a dream". While patrolling the city as Daredevil, Ray comes to Stick and finds him being bitten by a vampirized Hulk from the Avengers. Ray is then surrounded by vampires and is overwhelmed and consequently bitten. Somewhere at a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Nick Fury consults with the other members of the Avengers (Hawkeye and Black Widow) of the news that superheroes are being taken down. Among them is the Hulk clone. The group cannot have any help from the Ultimates due to being preoccupied at a G-20 summit. As Hawkeye asks of what they will do, Captain America enters the scene and answers that they need to put a team together. | Solicit = Blade is back in a bad way and that can only mean one thing: vampires are afoot! Somebody is leaving behind a bloody trail of bite marks and Blade’s stake-ready to take them on. Could the mysterious figure donned in an iron suit have something to do with it? And who exactly is the new figure leaping around down in a devil costume? As the Avengers get deeper into black ops, there’s no telling who’ll be thirsting for blood and who’ll be next on the menu! Bite into the next exhilarating series of ULTIMATE COMICS AVENGERS by superstar creators MARK MILLAR (CIVIL WAR, KICK-ASS) and STEVE DILLON (PUNISHERMAX)! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** and two other girls ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** St. Mary's Hospital *** Mondrian Hotel ** Secret SHIELD Base Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16168 }}